


Take me Flying

by Musetotheworld



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Earth 1, F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9532790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musetotheworld/pseuds/Musetotheworld
Summary: While helping Barry on Earth 1 Kara runs into that world's version of Lena Luthor. She can't help comparing this version to the woman she knows, especially her very different reaction to meeting a Super.





	

**Author's Note:**

> While helping Barry with some kind of Alternate Earth problem, Kara discovers there's a version of her and Lena who are dating. It gives her ~ideas.
> 
> So I changed it up a little because I have a lot of feels about the possibility of a version of Kara on Earth 1, but I think it still fits the prompt.

It’s interesting being Supergirl on another Earth, Kara decides as she meets the important politicians and military officials of Earth 1. They don’t know the controversy of her history, or any of her cousin’s exploits. They only know her by what she’s accomplished here, on their world.

So while the politicians on Earth 38 are wary even with their support, having seen the inevitable stumbles from both Kryptonians, having seen the battles brought on by their presence on the planet. They’ve seen the saves, but they’ve also seen the cost. And Kal-El has been around long enough to stir up a significant amount of dissent from more than a few politicians.

Here, at least in this room, there’s none of that. These officials are honestly grateful to Kara and the rest of their own heroes for the save. It’s a heady rush, and Kara can’t stop smiling. Not that she’s been able to since they’d won. Saving the world never gets old.

The downside, Kara quickly realizes, is that everyone in this room including the people who seem to be arriving late, all want to talk to her. She’s new, she’s exciting, and they all want to go home telling their friends and family they talked to an alien. So she ends up pulled into conversation after conversation as she makes her way across the room.

Kara finally gets a moment’s rest from the seemingly endless rounds of thanks and congratulations, and quickly moves to the edge of the crowd where she can catch her breath. It’s nice to be appreciated, but the constant press of people wanting to talk to her is a bit much. Especially as the celebration continues to grow.

“They don’t know when to stop, do they?” a familiar voice comes from behind her as Kara leans against one of the tables bordering the space, and she turns in surprise.

Kara had known it was possible to meet one of her friend’s Earth 1 counterparts on this trip, but she hadn’t really expected to. She’d thought about seeking one or two out, but they wouldn’t know her. They wouldn’t be the people Kara knows them as.

So she’d mostly put the thought out of her mind as time went on. And now it’s her last evening on this Earth, the last few hours she’ll spend here, and standing in front of her is Lena Luthor. But it’s a softer Lena than she knows, one that isn’t avoiding her crest as if it were a snake poised to strike. Even with the times they’ve worked together, the Lena of Kara’s Earth hasn’t completely lost her instinctive reaction to the symbol. She hides it, but Kara can tell it’s there.

This Lena doesn’t have the same reaction, and Kara can’t help searching for any other differences between the Lena she knows and the woman in front of her now. They look the same, but the edge that Kara is used to is almost gone. There’s still a hint of pain that Kara thinks she can only see because she knows her Lena so well, but it’s buried and somehow lighter in the woman in front of her.

“Don’t tell me you recognize me,” Lena says, smile dimming the slightest bit as Kara doesn’t say anything. “Does Lex commit massive corporate fraud and tax evasion on _every_ Earth?”

“Oh, um. No, not exactly,” Kara stutters, not sure how to respond. There’s no good way to explain how Lex’s rivalry with her cousin had driven him to do horrible things. And even if there was, Kara wouldn’t do that to Lena on any Earth. “You and I are friends on my Earth. I just wasn’t expecting to see anyone I knew.”

It’s not really a lie, Kara tells herself. She is friends with Lena, just not as Supergirl. And she doesn’t need to explain how they’re friends, or what Lex’s story is. It’s better to keep things light considering Kara will probably never see this Lena again.

“Oh, I get to be friends with a hero like you?” Lena says, and Kara would almost think the woman is flirting with her the way she leans just slightly into Kara’s personal space. “Tell me Supergirl, have you ever taken me flying?”

And oh, that is definitely flirting. Kara’s brain short circuits at the way Lena sounds, the way she’s looking at her just a little too intently to be innocent. And as Kara stands there trying to think of what to say, all she can think is that she likes the way Lena is flirting with her. This isn’t her Lena, but she’s close enough that Kara can’t stop picturing the two of them together.

“She’s um, she’s afraid of heights,” Kara finally manages to get out, grateful she only stumbles over her words a little bit.

Thankfully Lena just laughs, and before Kara can think of anything else to say one of the new arrivals, a general this time, is coming up to talk to her. It marks the end of her reprieve, and by the time the public gathering winds down enough that Kara can catch her breath, Lena is gone.

Kara almost debates going after her, but this Lena isn’t the one she wants. This Lena is the one comfortable enough to flirt with a Super, but that doesn’t mean she’s the same Lena that Kara knows well enough to have apparently fallen for.

Kara just hopes that when she gets back to her Earth, her Lena feels the same way.


End file.
